Leafpool and Crowfeather: Together at last
by Lenet
Summary: This is how I think Leafpool and Crowfeather's romance should have gone. :)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: **This is my first story, not only on this website, but also on this topic. I love the Warrior Cats series by Erin Hunter and I respect her as an author. I do not wish to upset anyone with my writing, but if you want to give me advice, go ahead. As long as you don't say "Cats don't talk!" or "Why are you calling cars monsters?" I won't mind!**

_Crowfeather's POV_

I didn't imagine it, she loves me just as much as I love her, there's only one problem now. "We'll find a way, I know we will."

"For what?" Leafpool, my dear, sweet Leafpool, meows.

"For us to stay together, of course!" I meow back.

"Well, I'm stumped. If you find a way, just let me know." She says.

"We could... No, it's stupid" I say back.

"No, tell me!" She inquires.

"We could run away." I say after a short moment where we don't say anything. "But I won't force you to leave your family. I'd never do that, you know I wouldn't!"

"But you're absolutely right," She meows softly. "There is no possible future for us here. If we keep meeting like this, someone's going to find out eventually."

I know she's right, but it hurts me to tear her away from her family. "Would you really leave them, for me?"

"Of course," she meows, looking straight into my eyes. "But not right now, I can't leave without saying good bye."

"I know." I meow, looking straight back into her's. I yawn and stand up. "I think it's time for me to leave, but I don't think we should leave tomorrow."

"Alright, when do you want to leave?" I can see the pain in her eyes every time she or I say leave.

"Soon," I answer. "Whenever you feel like it, just tell me. We won't leave unless you're really ready. You need some time and I can respect that."

"Alright." She meows. We both know it's time for me to leave. "Good bye!"

"Good bye." I meow, and watch her leave. Then I leave, racing across the moorland of WindClan territory.  
>_<p>

**Do you like it so far? Keep reading to find out more on what happens! Also, Comment! I want to know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Leafpool's POV:

I don't like to keep secrets from my clan, and I'm not sure I could just leave them, but I love Crowfeather, and I want that love to last. " Hi Squirrelflight!"

"Hey Leafpool! I need to talk to you, would now be a good time?" Squirrelflight asks. She's excited, I can tell, and I want to know, but I need some alone time. Then I look at her and sigh, "What is it? I hope it's good!"

"Leafpool, I-I'm... I'm going to have to move into the nursery soon." She meows hesitantly.

"You're-you're... Oh Squirrelflight! Congratulations!" I meow shocked. I narrow my eyes and meow, "Who's the father?" Just then Brambleclaw comes out of the warrior's den looking like a kit who's about to be made an apprentice. He hops over to Thornclaw and urgently meow's something to him. "Brambleclaw?!"

Squirrelflight nods. "When is the kitting?" I ask, forgetting about Crowfeather. "In a moon and a half. Brambleclaw insists I move into the nursery now, but I still want to hunt and patrol. I still want to have my warrior duties, and not sit around." She meows and I purr.

"That's just like you Squirrelflight, but as your sister and medicine cat, I say do as your mate tells you." I meow purring. _She's going to have kits! _I should be happy, but instead I'm jealous. What is wrong with me?!

"Okay, okay, I will!" She mews purring as well. "See you later, Leafpool!"

"Bye!" I meow, and walk away. I sit down in my lonely den and try to fight my conflicting emotions. I _need _to see Crowfeather, he would be able to help me. I feel strangely detached from Thunderclan whenever i think of him, and I look forward to seeing him. _What type of medicine cat am I?__  
><em>

"Leafpool?" I hear a familiar meow from behind me.

"Crowfeather! What are you doing here?" I meow pleasantly surprised. Then I sniff the air and realize why... _I crossed the border!_

"I could ask you the same thing." he meows amused.

"Crowfeather, I-I need your help, I don't know what to do!" I wail softly so that no nearby cats hear me.

He narrows his eyes and guides me over to my side of the stream. "What is it?" he asks, concerned.

"I...oh...um-" I stutter trying to find a place to start. "Well-"

"Just tell me what's wrong! Leafpool, this isn't like you at all!" He snaps. The handsome tom smooths down his ruffled chest fur with a swift lick of his tongue and looks at me pleadingly.

"Squirrelflight is pregnant!" I finally manage to blurt out.

"Squirrelflight?! Wow! Aren't you happy for her?" He meows looking directly into my green eyes.

"Yes! Well, no. I don't know! I'm so confused." I struggle to tell him how I feel. I'm was pretty sure he would understand without me having to say it, but I guess I was wrong. "I'm... I'm jealous of her, Crowfeather. I feel like such a terrible sister!"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long for me to publish this chapter! Hope you enjoy it though! Also, The next chapter happens a month later, after the gathering, and around the time Leafpool has to go to the moonstone (oops, spoiler alert, if you call it that.)**

Crowfeather's POV

_Jealous, did I hear that right? _"Jealous?" I echo surprised. I knew Leafpool loved me, but this... this is... hard to explain. I search her eyes for an answer, but she seems uncomfortable and I don't want to be the cause of it. "Why don't we talk about this. I'm pretty sure you'll want to see your kin once their born so 2-3 moons and then we'll leave. Can you hold out that long?"

"Y-yes. I want... I want to be there to help when Squirrelflight's kitting happens, and I do want to see the kits, but are you sure you'd wait that long? Are you sure I wouldn't want to stay there once the kits are born?" She asks, a serious expression on her usually calm face.

"You just told me you were jealous that Squirrelflight is pregnant and now you think staying to see the kits once they're born will tear our relationship apart? Leafpool, I will always love you, no matter what. Remember that, okay?" I meow and then walk away. I hate being torn apart from her, expecially when I know she needs me, but if I stayed any longer, someone would surely find out.

As I enter WindClan camp Ashfoot, my mother and also the WindClan deputy, walks up to me. "Crowfeather! Go on a hunting patrol with Nightcloud and... I'll come with you. We're heading over to the forest on our territory and see what we can catch."

"Sure, let me go get Nightcloud." I meow walking over to the warrior's den. I poke my head in and meow, "Nightcloud, we're going on a hunting patrol!" I pull my head out and wait for Nightcloud at the camp entrance with Ashfoot.

Nightcloud padds out of the warrior's den and bats her eyes at me, oh dear. I forgot that she has a giant crush on me, I should have let Ashfoot get her. I head out of camp with my patrol following, over to the ThunderClan border.

Where the moor meets the forest we slow down, alert for any signs of life. I catch a whiff of squirrel scent and crouch down to find my prey. I follow it's scent and spot it eating a nut beside a tree. Slowly, I creep forward, keeping my eye on the squirrel and soon I pounce on it. _Mouse dung! _I misjudged my jump and now it's charging up a tree! I am about to climb after it when I see something else in the tree, Nightcloud! She sits on the lowest branch and snatches it into the air with her front paw. It lands with it's neck in her mouth and she delivers the killing blow, then jumps from the tree.

"Nice catch, you two work well together!" Ashfoot meows and I turn red. Thankfully Nightcloud saves me from further embarrassment by saying. "It was just a coincedence, nothing more than that. Right Crowfeather?"

"Y-yes." I meow, looking at the ground. I then walk away meowing, "What are we waiting for, a squirrel alone isn't going to feed the clan!"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: **Remember, this is ONE MOON later!**

Leafpool's POV

Stifling a yawn, I pad out of the medicine den and into the nursery to see my sister, Squirrelflight. "Hi Squirrelflight! How are you? Still bored, I'm guessing."

"Laugh all you want, see if I care! I feel like an elder, or even a kit! Trust me, you don't want to be me!" Squirrelflight meows angrily, which surprises me a lot. Trying to cheer her up I meow, "Care to go on a walk to the lake and back? I'm going to the Moonpool today, so we have to be quick!"

"Sure! That's a lot better than being stuck in here!" Squirrelflight mewes and I can see her eyes sparkle with relief at going outside camp. soon afterward she meows "Let's go!"

Purring I follow her out the den, to the camp entrance, and out into the forest. Squirrelflight seems happy, so I don't want to ask her what was going on in the nursery. I can't help it, and I feel bad, but I have to ask. "Squirrelflight, what was that all about... why were you so grumpy? You sounded worse than Mousefur!"

Squirrelflight turn to me to answer, but then her eyes are glazed with pain, she crumples to the ground and stays there. With a horrified expression on my face, I realize what's going on..._she's kitting!_

My head swings side to side as I look for herbs to help ease her pain and make the kitting go by smoothly. I spot a smooth piece of wood on the forest floor and bring it over to my sister, then I grab a mouthful of moss and sprint to the lake. I soak it into the water and rush back to Squirrelflight's side and place it by her head so she can suck the moisture out of it. I push the stick towards face so it's just as close to her mouth as the moss.

"Hush, it's all going to be alright. If you get thirsty there's moss right by your head. If the pain becomes unbearable just bite down on the stick. It'll all be over soon." I gently meow, my tail brushing up and down her fur to comfort her. Every now and then, I lick her forehead to tell her I'm still here, soon, she lets out a gasp and I shove the stick in her mouth without a second thought.

_SNAP! _Squirrelflight breaks part of the stick off and the first kit comes tumbling out. I start swiftly, but gently licking it's fur the wrong way to heat it up and get it's blood to flow. When it starts to breath I turn my attention back to my sister, who is panting thirstily. I grab the wad of moss and squeeze some of the water into her mouth. She quickly gulps it down and sighs, but her relief is cut short for the second kit is about to come!

Quickly, I grab the bigger of the two parts of the stick and shove it into her mouth, making sure that the splintery end doesn't get in her face. She snaps the stick again and the second kit comes tumbling out. I lick it's fur the wrong way, just like I did the other kit, and when I finish I give Suqirrelflight water. She's exhausted, but there's at least one more kit waiting to be born, she can't keep this up much longer!

Squirrelflight seems to be doing alright on her own, so I run to a juniper bush that's not far from her and pluck off a berry. I hurry back to my sister when I smell a terrible odor. I turn to see a fox closing in on my sister and I leap at it's face just before it reaches her, trying to get it's attention off her.

I must be crazy, trying to take care of a fox all on my own when I'm helping a cat with her kitting! I claw ruthlessly at it's face and try to maneuver it away from Squirrelflight. There's such a racket it will only be a matter of time before help comes, and it sure does.

A few seconds later the floor is vibrating with the sound of charging footsteps and cats are jumping over bushed with Brambleclaw at the lead! They easily take over the fight with the fox and I limp back to Squirrelflight, dropping the juniper berry into her mouth. Once she gains her strength back, Squirrelflight's last kit is born, and once I lick it to life I let out a sigh of relief.


End file.
